


Moonlight

by tulip22



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: Just a poem about Sakura's feelings when Sasuke left the village and how she got the strength to wait for him and promise herself she will be strong. People call her weak but she is the strongest person in the series. It takes a heart of gold to wait for that single person who hurt you the most...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Moonlight

The luminescent and sparkling night sky  
She looks up till she cries  
There is a cold winter breeze  
She weeps and weeps  
She lives a robotic life  
And is tired of the backstabbing knives  
When it comes to please  
She gives and gives  
When it comes to take  
She is an empty basket  
The invisible chains of the society have her entangled  
She wants to break these shackles  
A single tear again escapes her eye  
She wants to try and try  
She wants to be the one  
Who doesn't want to shun  
The raindrops fall on the ground  
Her face shows a frown  
There is no sound but just of crickets  
She adds all the pieces and bits  
She sits all night on the bench  
While her heart digs a trench  
A colour of red and orange in the horizon  
She wants to end all the poison  
The sun has risen  
She will finally end this burden  
The birds are chirping  
Now she is no longer hurting  
A small smile crept on her face  
She is no longer in a daze  
A new day brings new hope  
She knows she will cope  
The strength comes with in  
She will surely win  
She walks with her head held high  
To conquer other skies


End file.
